


Fix you

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 云梯队loki, 众人皆看性张力, 决定性的长跑！, 医疗队sif, 医院陪护, 救援队thor, 有较多原创角色出现, 芝加哥烈焰AU, 解决麻烦, 警探fandral
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 索尔奥丁森在调职到72号消防队之后想要与另一名副队长打好关系，但对方在工作之外十分冷漠，在一次任务中洛基不幸受伤，索尔自告奋勇担当陪护后发现这并不是他和洛基第一次见面。





	1. Chapter 1

Thor从浴室走出，赤条条的，甚至吝啬于围上手边的白色浴巾。但对于任何能见到此刻的生物，比如飞过的鸟雀，树叶和风，或是空气，水蒸气，固体微粒和水汽凝结物，甚至是无法求证的鬼魂或能量磁场，此刻简直美好的过头了。  
他刚刚下班回家，现在是早晨七点半。  
Thor走过客厅，走进不算宽敞的厨房，不介意未拉上窗帘的窗户，他对自己修剪过的围篱很有信心，他将罐头倒进锅里，将火苗控制在不大不小的程度，在锅底发出细碎的翻滚声之前，他又已经离开厨房，走到沙发后面把凌乱的衣服抱在怀里扔进洗衣筐，之后才去卧室穿上了内裤和黑色T恤。洗衣筐里满满当当，在最后的衣服扔进去之后像爆米花桶一样漫溢，Thor不得不走过去把掉落的背心捡起来。上一位屋主留下了运作良好的旧家具和电器，所以Thor不必再用并不富裕的存款去购置洗衣机和微波炉，Thor往洗衣机里倒进一半的衣服，洗衣机隆隆运转，他想在这时候去睡一觉，或者在沙发上打个盹，昨夜挺不太平，他没能在休息室安稳地睡一会。Thor思考了一下他在衣服洗完后就醒来的可能性，以及湿衣服堆积在洗衣桶里几个小时的不良后果，总之，他搬来了脚凳，搁在卫生间门口坐下，索性放弃。  
手机间断在响，但都是社交软件的推送或实时消息，他点开一条，但没多少兴趣下滑多看一些。Thor抬头，望着面前的墙壁眯起眼睛，试图整理出他需要在休息日去做的事情，他打开备忘录，上面有他承接的搬运工作，他打电话去跟对方确认，将时间敲定在下午两点钟，之后挂断电话，在退出界面前看到了Fandral的名字，这才恍然想起那件更让他操心的事。

“Thor？”Fandral将手里的文件递给下属，然后接过了更多的文件。  
“Fandral。”Thor将手机换到右手。“告诉我你的麻烦完美解决了。”  
Fandral叹息，然后嘟囔着我说过没必要告诉你，在手下警探向他提交报告时他示意对方把那些放进他的办公室，他走向厨房，接了一杯标准的警局咖啡，期间Thor在电话那头有些暴躁的说并没有人‘告诉’他，而且霍根喝多了才说漏嘴，并表示他非常生气自己是最后知道的那一个。  
“你根本算不上‘最后’，因为这件事我也只告诉了霍根...”Fandral用屁股顶开办公室的玻璃门，“...Sif和沃斯塔格。”  
“你是以整个芝加哥人口为基数来告诉我我不是最后一个吗？”  
“那天是家庭之夜，Thor，我们都去了霍根和沃斯塔格的酒吧，而你不在。”Fandral在沙发里换了更舒服的姿势，但这是为了他可怜的脊椎，绝不是反应他对Thor态度敷衍。大概半个月前，他没有通过警局每月例行的药物测试，当即就被强制停职调查，并且所有他经手过的旧案被一一翻出，关于他所缴获的毒品数量不得不重新核查，上级分出了半个小组的人员力量以应对这样庞大的工作量（这倒要怪他努力工作），而他所能做的仅仅是回到家，并被限制出行和活动范围，但好内部调查科人才济济，没有花费更多时间用在撬开他的嘴巴让他认罪这件事上，从他身上分出的一些视线有了线索，之后只需顺藤摸瓜找到报复心切但并不十分聪明的嫌犯，Fandral因此终于不必再看内部调查一科探长在他面前拍桌，也不必忍受他所有的前任被警方登门之后来询问他的处境。事情终于到了收尾阶段，局内自然不会针对这件事情做出任何补偿，但对相关部门失职的惩罚倒是有，Fandral听说负责药物检查的科组要为此加班五天，并要重新检查近期所有化验结果。他去内务处领回了自己的证件和手枪，等他走出警局，这才想起了家庭之夜，比起他们‘家里’另外两名消防员，他工作的不稳定性要更高，导致成了时常缺席的那一个，所以当他走进霍根的酒吧时，迎面就被扔来一块抹布，他们没那么认真的扭打了一下，十分认真的从酒柜拿酒，他说了近期的倒霉遭遇，问到Thor缺席的时候Sif说Thor跟简分手，这几天正忙着找新房子，并且工作上也有磕碰正在申请调职，在这样的三重压力下没空来喝一杯。

Thor得说，他不是刚好不在，而是他忘记了。细想起来，他甚至没办法记起家庭之夜那天他在忙碌些什么，大概还是在搬家和调职之间晕头转向。Thor沉默下来，Fandral那边也没有声音，这让他发现一直在身后隆隆作响的洗衣机已经停了，他站起来，将甩干后的衣服抱在怀里，又把洗衣筐里剩下的那半倒进去。  
“伙计我是说真的，我现在一切都好。”Fandral脱下外套，他的枪套正散发着崭新的皮料味。“你也得跟我说说你，如果房子没有找好，你可以来跟我住。”  
“非常感谢，不过前天我已经租好了房子。”Thor回到卧室，在枕头旁边找到一条运动裤穿上，然后抱着洗衣筐到阳台，将晾衣架展开。  
“工作呢？”  
“已经正式转到107号了。”事实上，他已经在107号消防站入职一周了。  
“别再和同事搞了，上学打工的时候我就说过。”  
“和甜品店老板的女儿在储物间亲热的可不是我。”  
“行了，Thor。”Fandral走出办公室，叫来楼下一名探员。“我也要继续工作了。”  
“祝你的工作氛围纯洁和谐。”Thor挂断电话，轻松自在的靠在洗衣机旁等待倒计时结束。

下午一点钟，Thor开着自己的小货车去了约定地点，那是一间跟他的房子差不多的小房子，一个人正好，两个人亲近，三个人就拥挤，房主是一位女士，听声音就是跟他联系的那一位，Thor问她是不是萨拉，对方点点头说需要搬运的东西就放在客厅，Thor将车停好，戴上放在副驾驶上的粗线手套，动作迅速的将搁置在客厅的三个硕大纸箱搬到车上。  
“这个也请帮我拿上，好吗？”萨拉从桌上拿过一只小臂长短的狮子玩偶。“别放到箱子里，亲手交给那孩子，比利，你叫他比利他就明白。”  
“当然可以。”Thor接过玩偶，将它放在副驾驶上并拉上了安全带。“保证安全送达。”他坐进驾驶座，萨拉在车后挥手并感谢他，在他行驶到街道转角的时候萨拉仍站在房子外面，Thor知道她还在送别箱子和玩偶。  
送货的地址不算太远，驱车需要半小时的路程，Thor打开了收音机，没去转换频道随便听着主持人说些什么，之后在路标指示下左转，看着门牌号寻找4012，Thor减缓车速，因为前方情况似乎不妙，一栋单层住房正腾起浓烟，Thor加快车速赶到附近，走进院落查看情况，火势自东南方向蔓延，窗户玻璃炸裂火苗正探长舌尖舔舐外侧墙壁，Thor拿出手机报警，然后跑向房屋正门用力敲击，几秒钟过后门被打开，一个男孩哭着抱住他的膝盖，Thor将孩子抱在怀里向他的汽车跑去。  
“家里还有人吗，孩子？”Thor将男孩放进副驾驶，但发现男孩短暂的停止了哭泣，然后抽噎的抱起那只狮子玩偶。Thor回头看向门牌，发现这里就是4012。“比利？对吗，你是比利？”  
“是...”比利抱着玩偶向椅子缩去。  
“家里还有其他人吗？比利！”Thor关上副驾驶门，让比利坐在里面。  
“我的哥哥在灭火、”比利抽泣着，用手背抹去鼻水和眼泪，他抖着嘴唇尖叫着：“我想要威尔离开那——”  
Thor抓着车窗边缘，担忧的向身后看去，他大声呼喊过对面邻居帮忙照看比利，然后毫不犹豫的冲回火势还未彻底蔓延的房屋。玄关处浓烟堆积，木质房梁爆裂的声响接连不断，无人回应他的呼唤，Thor也无法在毫无装备的情况下继续前进，他不得不再次退出去，好在这时消防鸣笛从远处渐近，Thor跑向道路中央挥手，三辆车停在面前，Thor跑去和队长莱弗利报告情况，莱弗利命令队员立刻架设水管，Loki指挥云梯队队员到屋顶排烟，Thor抓住Loki说里面还有一个孩子。  
“盖曼，跟我进去！”Loki向远处大喊。盖曼戴上面罩跟随Loki冲进火场。  
“消防队！大声呼救！”Loki顺着墙边前行，他与盖曼分头搜寻。“消防站！大声呼救！”Loki再次呼喊，在氧气面罩下他的视线有一定受阻，但万幸他向右移动两步之后看到了倒在地上的威尔。  
“我找到他了！”Loki冲对讲机报告，然后立刻抓起威尔的双腿向室外拖动。威尔已经陷入昏迷，Loki加快动作，但这时他发现着火房间烟势骤然浓烈，他立刻飞身扑倒在威尔上方，下一秒爆炸发生，幸存的玻璃全部震碎，爆炸冲击的余波将火焰更用力的向四周推撞，因此彻底毁坏了房梁结构，悬挂于他们上方摇摇欲坠的横梁砸落，直直砸向了Loki的后背，Loki怒吼着撑起身体让碎木从身上滚落，消防帽斜斜的落在旁边，Loki试图再次拉起威尔的时候倒了下去，他身上的救命器[1]传出巨大蜂鸣。  
[1]：救命器，个人安全警告系统，当消防员静止时间超过18秒会发出蜂鸣。

“所有人员后退！戴维斯，亨特进去帮忙！”莱弗利紧盯火势，他拉扯胸前对讲机：“盖曼，情况怎么样？”  
“Laufeyson受伤了！”盖曼努力在火海中找寻落脚点，他很快抵达了蜂鸣发出的地方，他用力摇晃Loki并大声呼喊，Loki恢复意识。  
戴维斯和亨特此刻也赶来营救，戴维斯和盖曼各抓住威尔的肩膀和小腿，Loki与亨特走在他们之后，莱弗利在这时通知他们最多只有一分钟。  
Thor站在云梯车下紧盯着浓烟滚滚，比利就在他身后尖叫，他看向房屋上方，浓烟已经开始变黑，马上就会有第二次爆炸...

Loki敲了一下面罩，好让眼前模糊的视线重叠，他看向前方，亮白光点逐渐扩大，他们冲出浓烟，Sif带着奥莉莎抬来担架，她帮比利戴上护颈。  
“有喘鸣，是吸入性损伤，准备输送氧气。”Sif下达指令之后跑向躺在草地上的Loki。“看着我！Laufeyson！”Sif让周围人帮忙解开Loki的上衣。“看着我，Loki！”  
莱弗利立刻呼叫调度台再派一辆医疗车，奥莉莎开走了15号医疗车带比利赶往市中心医院，Sif呼喊Thor确定对方是否有医生急救证书，在得到肯定之后她要求对方帮忙。

Loki看着天空，他尽力回答Sif的问题，在横梁砸下的时候其实还碰到了他的头，他努力控制自己的舌头但最后也不知道是否传达清楚，他只能闭上眼睛，想缓一口气或许会好些，但另一个声音大声呵斥他。  
“醒过来！Laufeyson！”  
Loki倏然瞪大双眼，他的视线甚至有一瞬间可以聚焦，他看向另一边，噢，是那个新成员，带着英雄光环从72号消防站调来的鼎鼎大名的Odinson，而且他们还都有一个同样自恋对传承有一定执着的老爸，劳菲森，Odinson，让他们无论拥有多大成就都会同时提醒各位他们是谁的儿子。

12号医疗车在八分钟之后抵达，Sif和Thor一同随行，Loki在车上被严令不许闭眼，他因为没办法嘲讽对方堪比怒吼的嗓音而有些郁闷。  
Thor调整着液瓶速度，他不停看向窗外，等到抵达中心医院后立刻和医生推动担架前进，在走廊上Sif拉着他停下来。  
“剩下的交给他们。”  
急诊室的门撞开又落上，几分钟后队员们也陆续赶来，与此赶到的还有萨拉，她在前台描述情况时言语不清痛哭流涕，在看到Thor之后便如抓住救命稻草一样狂奔过去，Thor让她冷静下来，说比利现在在107号消防站，有人陪着他不用担心。威尔的状况也不是很糟，医生已经展开救治。  
“威尔很好，很勇敢。”Thor安抚着萨拉。  
萨拉努力安抚情绪，抽噎总打断她与Thor的对话：“谢谢...”  
“我们应该做的。”Thor努力扯起一点嘴角，余光中他看到Sif从远处跑来。  
“别担心，威尔的情况已经稳定下来了。”Sif带来了好消息。  
“谢谢！”萨拉一边道谢一边向病房跑去。

但Loki仍然没有消息。Sif靠在墙上，她握紧颈间的十字架，比起和107号消防站其他队员的关系，Loki与她并未更加亲近，即使他们一起工作的时间最长。关于Loki，她会用上聪明，狡猾，因为对方不止一次在完成本职工作后（时）顺利解决职责以外的威胁，她清楚的记着Loki是怎么蒙骗一个杀人犯放下刀子去相信他是一个配枪的消防员。哈。所以她还会用上疯狂，因为不止一次，他妈的Loki也不止一次让自己身处险境，好像这样有奖拿似的。但矛盾的是，在做出如此多令人敬佩的事情后，Loki从不会对任何慈善事业做出捐献，有一次他甚至拒绝为动物保护组织签名而受到为期整整一周的道德谴责，有些人会说他冷血无情，毫无怜悯之心，但Sif和107号所有队员都清楚，当危险威胁到社区民众时，他会毅然决然冲在最前方，绝对疯狂，坚决的。


	2. Chapter 2

这是极其漫长的两个小时，医生在之后终于推门而出通知他们Loki已经脱离危险，但还有三个小时的观察期。所有人长长的松了一口气，莱弗利不得不命令所有当值队员回到消防站继续工作，盖曼在临走前对Thor说已经帮他把车开回了消防站，包括上面的三个纸箱。Thor本想去威尔的病房告诉萨拉这件事，但想来想去只是发了简讯通知对方。  
Sif和奥莉莎也需要驾驶医疗车回到消防站，走前她拍拍Thor的肩膀，让对方不必维持着双手交握双肘撑在膝盖上的动作。  
“他已经没事了，而你看起来像产房外的父亲。”Sif亲吻Thor的头顶。“欢迎来到107号消防站。”他们都还没有时间去办一个欢迎派对。  
Thor让自己靠向椅背，翘起腿说这种姿势是不是比较完美，Sif大笑着离开，在住院医师带着责备的表情看向她时低声道歉。

 

在Loki被推进观察室后，Thor去周边超市买了一些能让人感到愉快的东西：一个巧克力奖章和几罐啤酒。之后他回到医院走廊，透过窗户看着Loki以及他身边的仪器指数，Loki还没醒，氧气罩上的雾气凝了又消，Thor靠在玻璃上看了一会，不自觉的回想起他刚来到107号消防站的第一天，在与众人简单交换姓名之后，他拿着背包走到更衣室，看到‘Laufeyson’旁正好有一个空位，他便从柜顶上拿下纸胶带，撕下一条贴在柜子上，然后不羁的写上自己的名字，那个与‘Laufeyson’有同工之妙的姓氏。之后他与Loki在工作中互相磨合，紧接着就发现他与对方配合默契，甚至到了心有灵犀的地步，这很容易让其他人认为他们的关系在此基础上会突飞猛进，但很遗憾，一旦工作结束他们之间的距离便远隔太平洋，Loki不常透露自己的生活，对Thor兴致勃勃挑起的话题也显得意兴阑珊，但若是Thor没有加入的话题那便能看到Loki兴致高昂的成为众人焦点。他们的公共客厅除了沙发只有一台电视，而Loki基本不去触碰总掉在沙发缝隙中的灰色遥控，所以Thor也没能发现Loki更多喜好。Thor看向墙壁上方的时钟，然后又看回Loki的病床，对方轻轻呼吸，轮廓被后方光线勾勒，边缘闪着朦胧的淡黄色，Thor又在想Loki是谁。  
因为他从第一天就觉得Loki似曾相识，这也是他锲而不舍想要喝对方搞好私下关系的原因之一。Loki时常会在人群中看向他，也并不避讳他捕捉到那些眼神，这让Thor觉得对方也许跟他一样有熟悉的感觉，或者，单纯只是。Thor吞咽口水。一种不太友善的观察。

两名护士在身后拍拍Thor的肩膀，小声说Loki可以转去普通病房了，Thor从长椅上拿起袋子，护士们推出Loki的病床，Thor跟在他们身后，他看着Loki，在氧气罩的遮挡或帮忙之下，他终于想起Loki是在什么时候出现在他的记忆里。  
Thor跟随着进入病房，护士离开之后就只剩下他们两个，Thor装作随意的抬起胳膊扭转身体，看到四周无人之后立刻凑近到Loki脸前，但那也绝不是相当暧昧的距离，只是如果Loki知道的话，他会因为被严重侵犯私人空间而给Thor一拳。不过，谁让他现在不知道呢。Thor以最快的速度审视对方，然后迅速坐回椅子上，满意的确定自己想的没错。  
那应该是两年前的冬天，休息日的时候他会承接一些装修和搬运的工作。那天他临时接到一个紧急修理窗户的订单，但鉴于那天下了不小的雪，Thor还是先给汽车装上防滑链才匆匆赶往。那位男雇主并不体谅他的迟到，裹着厚重的棉衣让他快点关门。Thor看到对方带着口罩，沉重的鼻音表现出令人担忧的健康状况，Thor提起工具箱跟在男人身后。彼时男人并未说过自己的名字（而现在他清楚那是Loki），只是通过电话单刀直入地问是不是Odinson，那么能不能修窗户。  
“它已经无法闭紧了。”Thor用力关上窗户，但缝隙处仍然有风逸散。“这种窗户的话，应该就是使用极限了。”Thor观察着四角以及连接处的老化情况，建议Loki是时候换个新窗户了。  
Loki下意识的要骂一声操，但只说出一个音节便被翻涌上喉咙和鼻腔的喷嚏打断，他呻吟着坐在床边，抬起因生理性泪水而朦胧的眼睛问：“你那里卖窗户吗？”  
“抱歉。”Thor靠在关不严实的窗户上，转身看向Loki。“上网买大概后天就能送到，送货公司也会提供免费安装。”  
“好吧。”Loki起身，然后向着房门外走去。  
Thor也拿起自己的工具箱，离开前还是仔细固定了一次窗户，但没想到Loki很快又走回来。  
“选一个能用很久的。”Loki吸吸鼻子，难耐的揉搓自己的眼睛，他不由分说将电脑递给Thor。  
Thor有些犹豫但还是接过了电脑，他跟着Loki走到餐桌旁，Loki挨着他坐下。  
“这个就不错，很耐用。”Thor指着编号46的窗户。  
“这个不是更好一点吗？”Loki在口罩下撇嘴，向Thor抛去一个嫌弃的眼神，他指着编号19：“就各方各面来说。”  
“芝加哥的冬天很凶，最好使用这种经过PVC聚合物加固过的木纤维板窗户。”Thor真诚建议。  
Loki没有立刻回答，仿佛还在脑内拆解并逐个理解这句话，感冒在一定程度上影响了他的思考能力和耐心，他没去看图片下的详细介绍，只是有些不情愿的说：“46太丑了。”之后他拉扯棉衣把半张脸埋了进去，好让滚烫的呼吸能多发挥一点用处。  
Thor从键盘上挪开手掌去抚摸Loki的额头，他甚至忘记请求许可，太过冒昧的贴上了Loki的额头，而他竟然没有发觉这些，甚至忽略了Loki一瞬间僵硬的身体。  
“你的鼻音更重了、先生，你吃过药了吗？”  
 **没有。** Loki瑟缩了一下。“吃了。”他的药箱里只剩下温度计，酒精和一些绷带。  
“好吧，那你最好快点休息。”Thor将手重新放到键盘上，他点开Loki中意的19号。“这件事最好速战速决，现在我看看这个到底适不适合...”  
“不用了。”Loki瞥了Thor一眼，用手推开Thor的手，直接选择了付款。Thor保持沉默，不过他看清了19所使用的材料，虽然没有46那么扎实坚固，但也不是会很快退休的类型。  
Thor重新提起他的工具箱，Loki向楼上走去并说关好门，谢谢。Thor看着对方颓靡的背影和因为过长而不被棉衣所保护的整条小腿，他走到门口，然后轻轻关上门，在门外检查后重重按了两下。  
当天夜里，他在赶往事故现场的路上想起了Loki，但那只是一闪而过并且很快被任务冲走的思绪。

 

“噢...”  
Thor向病床看去，发现Loki睁开眼睛。  
“谢天谢地、”Thor从床柜上拿起一瓶矿泉水递给Loki，“你有感到不舒服的地方吗？”  
“作为一个上身打满绷带的人来说，不舒服的地方太多了。”Loki绽露出绚烂的假笑，接过矿泉水喝了一些，然后让Thor帮他把床摇起来。他的情况不算严重，只有一点轻微的脑震荡和脖颈处已经缝合的三厘米伤口。  
“看来你的嘴巴没事。”Thor帮对方摇到合适的高度，然后转身从袋子里拿出那块巧克力奖章。“你将获得英勇勋章一枚。”  
“老天、”Loki克制自己不去做翻白眼这样没有礼貌的动作，他似乎忘记他的舌头和嘴巴曾做过多少涉及礼貌的光辉事迹。“都还好吧？”Loki不想太直白的表现出他的关心。  
“都很好。”Thor拨开巧克力的包装。  
“我是说那个孩子。”Loki没好气的补了一句。  
“就是那个孩子，威尔。”Thor笑起来，将剥好的巧克力递给Loki。他突然想起Sif曾说， **他不是那种传统的好人，但他对这个社区做得真的没得说。**

Loki讨厌Thor的笑，那让他们明明都在关心同一件事，却显得他没那么真诚。Loki接过那块巧克力，咬下了有ch字样的一角，他并不享受的嚼了嚼，猜测成分大多都是代可可脂，他于是放下手臂。  
Thor很轻易的就看出Loki神色不佳，也能准确分辨出那来自伤口还是那块中看不中吃的巧克力，他有些尴尬的转身，期望袋子里剩下的东西能帮他扳回一局，他将啤酒抓在手里，刚要做出配合‘Ta—da’的表情和动作。  
“真的吗？您要现在让他摄入酒精，先生？”护士推开房门，将推车推到Loki的病床前，在检查过床位的病例板之后将分配好的药剂放在桌上，之后瞪了Thor一眼，匆匆赶去下个病房。  
“‘真的吗？您要现在让我摄入酒精，先生’？”Loki捏起嗓子，眉毛一扬模仿起护士的神情。  
Thor难堪的将易拉罐放在床柜上，犹豫了一下还是打算放回袋子里，Loki在这时敏捷的伸出手，这点扯痛了他的背部肌肉，他痛苦的眯起眼睛，咬着牙深呼吸，他抓紧Thor的手腕。  
“当然要喝，当然是现在！”  
Thor立刻放松了手臂的力气，好让Loki不需要更用力的拦截住他，这算是真正意义上的Loki第一次与他交流（撇去日常见面时带有名字的问好，以及不谈两年前的见面），Thor觉得Loki与自己的距离也许没有想象中遥远，他甚至有点殷勤的拉开拉环才把啤酒递过去，Loki蹙了一下眉毛但很快舒展，之后盯着罐子向他道谢。  
Thor笑了一下，然后单手打开了另外一罐，他喝的有些匆忙，或者是张皇，大概是本觉得一段关系遥不可及，但却在某一时刻突然出现质的飞跃的时候，会很轻易产生满足、得意、惊喜、愉快，以及好感。也许现在是个好时候。  
“我刚才突然想到的，或许，几年前你换过窗户？”Thor放下啤酒，自然而然的身体前倾，他将手肘搭在膝盖上，但Sif之前的吐槽不合时宜的又在他脑袋里回响，Thor清清嗓子，重新坐直。  
 **终于说到这个了。** Loki又喝了一口啤酒为自己争取时间，他早在Thor来到107号消防站当天就认出了对方，他的记忆力很好，但让他如此记忆深刻还有别的原因，在两年前Thor帮助他更换窗户（并做出侵犯他私人空间的僭越行为）之后，同年五月，圣约翰医院发生特大爆炸，那时Thor所在的72号消防站与他们共同在现场展开营救，那次事故伤情惨烈，在营救过程中没多少伤者有力气回应他们的呼喊，所以只能由消防员走进还在坍塌中的建筑仔细搜索，Loki负责进入废墟搜寻，在他重新爬出废墟之后，31号云梯直对四层，一名消防员抱着伤者从半空降落，落地后那个女人大哭着不肯松手，Loki也被那阵动静吸引，看过去之后发现那件消防服后写着Odinson。  
“对，是你帮我换的吧。”  
Thor难以从Loki的语气中听出友善或惊讶，只有反应平平的冷漠。  
“我以为你忘记了。”  
“我也是刚刚想起来。”Loki不动声色的撒谎。  
没人去捅破这层窗户纸，那怕这张纸一薄再薄。时间不早了，再加上这个话题并未有显著成效，Thor打算道别，但在开口前被手机铃声打断，他对Loki说抱歉之后走出病房。

“终于有一个接了。”Fandral没有多余的问候，单刀直入地问：“你们队是不是有一个叫Loki Laufeyson的人？我是说现在的消防站。”  
“是的，怎么？”Thor看向病房。  
“我在帮派里的线人告诉我有一个亡命徒试图找他麻烦，就在最近几天。”  
“他现在可在医院里， **刚刚为了救一个孩子受了伤。** ”Thor加重语气，“怎么回事？”  
“总之我先派警员过去保护他。”Fandral顿了顿，“情况很糟糕，Thor，你必须赶快告诉他。”


	3. Chapter 3

“选美比赛落选了？”Loki调侃了一句。  
Thor转身关上房门，而Loki还在针对他难看的脸色大开玩笑，在Thor脸色毫无缓和并且没有回击他的时候发觉情况不对。  
“出了什么事，Odinson？”  
“有一些麻烦，关于你的。”Thor压低声音。“我的警察朋友告诉我有人要找你麻烦，”Thor不可置信的看着对方：“你怎么会得罪帮派里的人？”  
“消防员本身就是高危职业。”Loki表现得气定神闲，仿佛刚从生死关卡漫步而归也并未教会他惧怕。  
“哈——哈。”Thor敷衍的回应，因为Loki这幅散漫态度更加担忧。  
“放松点，tiger。”Loki垂下眼睛，眼中薄冰似的笑意顷刻之间碎裂无声。他相当清楚情况有多糟糕，要比他无数次冲进火场离死亡更近。  
Thor有一瞬间忘记了降至的麻烦，但并不因为Loki很难看破的故作轻松，而是Loki又在他面前表现出的嘲弄，冷漠和难以置信得冷静，这不是什么会让普通人感觉悸动的美好瞬间，毕竟这全都不是友善温柔的表现，可他觉得很性感，大概在他们第一次见面时就埋下了这样的种子。Loki所时常展现的假笑，或者是夸张的嘲讽、不屑的谩骂、高高在上的鄙夷，他都曾在休息室的另一张桌子前，隔着队员们的脑袋和那些希望他加入进来的话题，他越过这一切去看。

等到Fandral抵达医院的时候，护士礼貌且强势的说探病时间已经结束，Thor就坐在病房外的长椅上，见到Fandral之后伸出右手，之后一起向走廊尽头的窗户走去，随行的两名警员留在原地。  
“你对Laufeyson有多少了解？”Fandral神情凝重的看向病房，“他惹的不是普通人。”  
Thor舔舔嘴唇，他将双手插兜。“了解不多，他没有告诉我发生了什么事。”  
Fandral拿出手机，将其中一张照片放大递给Thor，并说：“马克西姆，俄国人。你有在消防站附近见到吗？”  
Thor试着回想，万幸又不幸的他从未在消防站附近看到这个人，他紧张地问：“这是什么帮派里的人吗？”  
“本地帮派，黑狼。”Fandral捏捏眉头，将头发撸到耳后。“明天等劳菲森醒来我会做些例行询问，必要时加派警员保护。”  
Thor拍拍Fandral的肩膀，Fandral是绝对值得信任的伙伴，这多少算是值得放松一些的部分。Thor拉上棉衣拉链，团在手里的黑色棉线帽被他轻轻拉扯，他告诉Fandral：“好吧。”他轻轻走回病房外，路过服务台的时候护士用眼神警告他，Thor移开目光，三步并两步迈到了玻璃窗前，护士在离开前替Loki拉上了窗帘，但不小心留下了大概一拳的空隙。Thor轻轻敲了敲窗户，同时紧张的看向前方的服务台。Loki看向窗户，窗帘上Thor魁梧的身影轻轻晃动。  
 **我——走——啦！** Thor勉强将嘴巴放进狭窄的缝隙中央，向着Loki夸张的做出口型，之后重新把眼睛抵在玻璃上。  
“搞什么...”Loki自言自语，看着Thor挡住了所有的光，在将呼吸喷洒到玻璃上的同时做着什么口型，最后不带好气的看了眼两旁的窗帘，只得后退一些保证更大的展示空间，他看到Thor指指身后，后面大约有两颗脑袋移动，但在Thor身边毫无出镜机会，Loki觉得自己仿佛在看一出默剧，但无论是演员还是舞台道具本身都令人难以忍受，或者演员并不是那么难以忍受，但在碍事的‘幕布’始终保持遮挡百分之九十的内容的时候、  
Thor的手机响了，他有些尴尬的接起电话，令人欣慰的，他终于肯停止令人恐惧的肢体动作。  
“可以请您赶走一直呆在我窗户外面的类人猿吗？”Loki对着窗户冷笑。  
Thor对着话筒干笑两声，然后对身后的Fandral和警员挥手，向着电梯走去。  
“听着，Loki，我的朋友是很好的警探，他会负责你接下来的安全，我希望你能把事情经过说给他听，他不会告诉任何人的包括我，我保证。”  
Loki叹息，那些到嘴边的讥诮突然变得寡淡无味，他的手指在柔软的床单上缓慢敲击，几欲开口但都以沉默作罢，他看着天花板，闭上眼睛。“我知道了，Odinson。”  
“工作之外的时间你可以叫我Thor，这你也该知道。”Thor沉沉的笑着，但可惜Loki并不打算给他任何回应，反而是冷漠的挂断了电话。  
Thor原本计划第二天也来医院照顾Loki，但在亨特打来电话确定见面时间的时候才想起他们已经约定好帮助福利院建造新的玩具屋，Thor想询问了Fandral有没有新情况，对方在半个小时后才有空回电，并且在简短告知仍然未发现马克西姆踪迹之后又匆匆挂断电话，亨特看出他心事重重所以关切的询问，Thor搪塞说只是家庭琐事，对方一脸深有体会，哀怨的自言自语着家庭总是会要了你的命。福利院院长在他们完工之后送来了感谢礼，是孩子们一起编织的幸运手链，Thor和亨特催促孩子快点进屋，今天芝加哥的气温再次跌到了零下十五度，院长执意在所有孩子回到教室之后送他们离开，隔着车窗挥手直到他们离开这条街道。亨特在副驾驶上搓手，埋怨Thor的车上怎么都能没有一罐啤酒。  
“你要回家去吗，亨特？”Thor在红灯时问。  
“好，但我们要绕路去贝壳厨房买点蛋糕，不麻烦的话。”  
“卡罗拉很幸福。”Thor感慨着。  
“噢，Thor，你也可以的。”亨特暗示的挑挑眉毛，“你身边就有合适人选，我看得出你也很上心。”  
Thor迟疑的开口，他确实还没想过跟Loki更进一步，毕竟他们目前接触不多，更别提他尚未得知Loki的感情状态，还有是弯是直。“我不知道我还能不能再接受一段办公室恋情，你知道，上一段我处理的不是很好。”  
“那让你更有经验，比起犯错你更会规避错误。”亨特伸手示意Thor停在路边就好。“我相信你，副队。”  
“好吧，谢了。”Thor看着亨特拉开车门。  
“她绝对会很开心和你这样的人在一起。”  
“等等，‘她’？”  
亨特本来已经迈出车门，但在听到Thor的话之后果断坐了回来，他砰的一声拉上车门，意味深长的眯起眼睛：“所以真的是，‘他’？”  
Thor不想多说，但亨特完全秉着不达目的誓不罢休的八卦精神坐在副驾驶，Thor笑着骂了一句，他问：“你压了多少？”他当然清楚那个背着他展开的赌局，关于他多久会展开新恋情。  
“五十块。”亨特得意的笑笑，“所以，你在说谁，Thor？”  
Thor对着自己的嘴巴做着拉上拉链的动作，并且最后不忘挂上锁，丢掉钥匙。  
“哈！”亨特再次拉开车门向贝客厨房走出。“反正我一定是赢家！”


	4. Chapter 4

Thor提前十分钟到了消防站，亨特，盖曼，Sif和戴维斯坐在长桌前向他挥手，Thor抿着嘴巴表示绝不会透露半个字，然后径直走进更衣室。Sif在这时候走进来，双手环胸靠在柜前。  
“Thor Odinson。”Sif冷笑，“说说吧。”  
“你知道我不会告诉你的，就像不会告诉消防站所有人。因为在这个赌局，”Thor敲击柜门，得意又轻蔑的说：“赢家只有我。”  
“普通人才会在这个时候还在乎那个赌局。”Sif走近，“而我是你的朋友，Thor，我只关心‘他’是谁。”

***15号医疗车，人员受伤，科林大道12号。***

上帝！Thor得救一般的松口气，他指指头顶警报，Sif不甘心的瞪了他一眼，随即立刻向医疗车跑去。  
奥莉莎已经在驾驶座等待，二人立刻赶往事故地点。  
“问出来了吗？”  
“没有！”Sif气愤的吹着两颊，但很快又笑着说：“不过他还以为赌局是时间多久。”  
“哈，可怜的男孩。”奥莉莎按响喇叭提示前方车辆让道。“谁还能看不出他和Laufeyson之间的性张力。”

医疗车驶入科林大道，奥莉莎远远地就看到一个男人躺在地上，旁边还蹲着一位金发女孩。Sif拿起医疗箱向男人跑去，奥莉莎从车后拿出脊柱板担架之后奔向伤者。  
“左上腹部和腿部遭受枪击，均未发现子弹出口！”金发女孩昂起头说明情况，双手冷静的按压着伤口。  
Sif向女孩点头，对方替她们争取了更多救援时间。奥莉莎解开男人胸前衣物，将听诊器塞进泛黄的白衬衫下。  
“左侧呼吸音微弱。”奥莉莎看向Sif。  
“子弹应该到了他的肺部。”Sif看向医疗箱，“必须打孔让他呼吸！”Sif对准男人的左胸将管子插下去，男人立刻昂起头深吸空气。  
“走走走！”Sif和奥莉莎各抓男人的肩膀和双腿将对方抬上担架，“三，二，一！”  
“你叫什么名字？”奥莉莎将男人推上救护车之后去问金发女孩。  
“薇拉！这是我弟弟乔！”  
“好，你可以上车陪他。”奥莉薇跑向驾驶座，Sif和奥莉薇一起呆在救护车厢。  
“别担心，你做得很好薇拉，你替你弟弟争取了时间。”Sif紧盯着仪器指数。  
“我想要考医学院，但我们家没有那么多钱，乔为了帮我凑齐学费，所以...”  
Sif不知道该如何安慰，也因为她现在必须将全部精力放在救援上，奥莉薇已经提前通知了中心医院，所以在他们停车之后医生就在旁边等待，他们将担架推送到急救室，Sif迅速说明情况，之后拉住薇拉在急救室门口停下。  
她们必须要回到消防站等待下一次任务，Sif在走前拥抱了薇拉。

 

她们回到消防站的时候Thor正在车库等待，见她们下车之后走了过来，奥莉薇这才想起来她之前告诉Thor驾驶座不能调节距离。  
“劳您动手。”奥莉薇做了一个提裙角的动作。“Laufeyson怎么样了？艾利克斯天天嚷嚷他们的副队呢。”  
“让他抱着痴心再等等，医生说下周就可以出院。”  
“你去医院了？”Sif立刻问。  
“没，Loki在电话里说的。”  
 **Loki！** Sif冲奥莉薇挑挑眉毛。  
 **电话！** 奥莉薇张大嘴巴。  
二人走到公共客厅，戴维斯作为后备队员正在准备午餐，艾利克斯和盖曼立刻从椅子上站起来，紧张地问：“怎么样？”  
“首先，你们输定了。”奥莉薇狠狠地抓了把空气。  
Sif接着说：“他们互相打电话了。”  
“那不能说明什么。”艾利克斯吹着嘴唇，他和盖曼赌了Odinson和Laufeyson之间没戏。  
“他称呼Loki‘Loki’，而不是Laufeyson。”奥莉薇奸笑着眯起眼睛，“他貌似还没有叫过你的名字吧，盖曼？”  
“操！”盖曼锤击桌面，艾利克斯悲伤的倒在沙发上。  
Thor在这时候走进来，在发觉所有对话在他出现时戛然而止后，他皱眉迅速离开。  
Thor回到休息室，将工具放在桌子上，然后拿出手机，绞尽脑汁想了点话。

**11：02am 发送至Loki Laufeyson  
你的队员们超想你。**

Loki将书搁在腿上，伸手从床柜拿过震动的手机。  
 **11：03am 来自Loki Laufeyson  
因为你让他们难以忍受？**

**11：03am 发送至Loki Laufeyson  
我保证不是。明天下班后我会去医院。**

Loki迟疑了一下，手指没有立刻落在屏幕上。  
 **11：05am 来自Loki Laufeyson  
你不如色诱医生让他放我快点出院。**

 **11：05am 发送至Loki Laufeyson  
噢，你啊。**  
噢，我啊。Loki吞咽口水，咬着嘴巴看着屏幕上简短的几个字。他之前对Thor是有一点怨恨的，因为再次见面时Thor显然忘了他，而他却在暗地里时时刻刻关注着对方的消息，并起了攀比之心事事都要做得更好。这是一场单方面的比拼，怨恨，以及在意，但他宁可承认他的嫉妒之心也不会承认他的感情。

“副队？”戴维斯站在Thor的房间外轻敲玻璃，“午饭好了。”  
“就来。”Thor放下手机跟着戴维斯走向公共客厅。

***67号云梯车，60号抢险车，15号医疗车，建筑火灾，帕特里克4302号。***

警报响起，所有人停下一切活动立刻向车库跑去。  
着火建筑是一栋老旧公寓楼，他们抵达的时候已经有两名住户逃生。  
“上面还有人！”  
一个女人揪住莱弗利的衣袖。  
“亨特和艾利克斯上屋顶排烟，盖曼架设云梯。”莱弗利指挥云梯队队员。  
“希德和我去二楼，戴维斯和伊尔去一楼。”Thor指挥救援队。  
所有人立刻戴上呼吸面罩后冲进公寓楼，Thor走向楼梯，火势已经逐渐向一层蔓延，四处可见攒动火苗。这栋公寓每一层有五个房间，Thor和希德分头检查，在搜到最后一间房的时候，Thor用力敲击房门，在三秒后大喊：“消防队！远离房门！”他背对房门用力踹向门板，浓烟自身后推挤而出，Thor压低身体进入房间。  
“消防队！大声呼救！”Thor走进卧室，听到床底有微弱的呼救声，他立刻趴到地板上，看到一个女孩正蜷缩在床下，裸露皮肤有轻度烧伤，Thor将女孩带出床底，然后将对方抱在怀里准备离开房，但此时隔壁房间突然发生闪燃，建筑激烈摇晃，坍塌墙体挡住了房门，火势迅速蔓延，Thor拉扯胸前对讲机大喊：“盖曼！将云梯搭到二楼西北窗户！”Thor跑到窗前，用铁铤击碎玻璃，盖曼已经通过云梯攀爬上来，Thor将女孩交给盖曼，然后再次通过对讲机询问希德的情况。  
“搜寻完毕！”希德在二层西南方向的房间发现一名受伤女性，在闪燃发生之间他已经搀扶对方离开建筑。  
Thor立刻爬上云梯，但就在此刻房间内再次发生爆炸，巨大气流将Thor向后掀翻，Thor不受控制的从后翻滚之后滚出云梯，他用力抓住侧面铁架才避免坠落。莱弗利大喊着降下云梯，索性有惊无险，Thor稳稳地落在地上，莱弗利第一个上去拥抱他并说做得好，Sif安置好伤者之后向他跑来，默不作声地处理Thor手腕处的烧伤。  
“没事。”Thor小声说。  
Sif能感觉到自己的膝盖还在颤抖，但为Thor包扎的双手始终平稳，她点点头，安慰Thor的笑了一下。

等他们回到消防站后，戴维斯做的意大利饺子已经凉透了，奥莉薇因为太饿了所以在加热之前先吃了一个，剩下的人只是坐在椅子和沙发上休息。  
Thor甩甩手腕，涂上药膏之后疼痛缓解不少，他脱下防火服，疲惫的走向洗手间，Sif跟进来强调别让伤口沾水，Thor大喊着他可是消防员啊！  
午餐重新加热过后美味不减，广播始终保持安静，所有人放松的填饱了肚子。Thor在午饭后处理一些文书工作，之后广播虽然再次响起，但要求出勤的只有Sif的医疗车。  
救援队和云梯队有了难得的平静，在冬日朝阳缓慢爬升至视线之内前，Thor因为在uno上输了45块而郁闷不已，奥莉薇成了今天的常胜将军，在结束后宣布这些钱会存进她的美丽基金，日后就用更令人惊叹的美貌回馈在座各位每一分投资，众人哄笑散去，在时针指向七的时候陆续收拾东西下班，Sif问Thor是否打算去医院，Thor给出了模棱两可的答案。  
“不一定。”  
“你还有别的事要忙？”Sif假装若无其事的拉开置物柜，拿出运动头带和一件旧T恤塞进包里。  
“之前有一户的地下室需要装修，可能会联系我。”Thor拿出手机，装模作样的打开备忘录。  
“这样啊。”Sif背上背包，随意解释道：“昨天我送去一名枪伤患者，想要得知他的情况而已。”  
“如果我去医院的话会帮你看看。”Thor跟在Sif身后离开更衣室。

噢，他当然会去医院。Thor在Sif婉拒乘车邀请之后一路畅通无阻回到家中，将气味浓郁的上衣换成晾衣架上已经干燥的衣物，之后穿上更厚的外套应对持续下跌的气温，毛线帽遮住他在阳光下抢眼的金发。开门时寒风不留情面的撞在他身上，Thor瑟缩了一下，加快步伐钻进车里前往医院。  
八点钟的中心医院不算忙碌，Thor将怀里的热咖啡递给两名警员，之后轻轻敲响房门，他保持着轻手轻脚，但实在没必要这么做，因为Loki早在一小时前就已经醒来，吃过了寡淡无味的早餐，医生进来检查复原情况后同意他提前出院，但需要他定期检查以及拒绝开具证明让他归队，这一切作为一天的伊始实在是平淡乏味。  
Thor拿开椅子上的探病礼物给自己腾了一点位置。Loki始终对着墙壁接抛手里的蓝色弹力球，Thor问那是谁带来的，Loki弯了下嘴角说是隔壁小孩的，Thor决定不再追问下去。  
“你那个朋友什么时候来？”Loki将球握在手里，再抛出去时是对准了Thor的小腹。  
“Fandral？”Thor吃痛的呻吟，然后把球放回到Loki手边。“我不清楚，你有什么事吗？我可以让他过来。”  
“没什么，只是问问我出院以后门口的阿呆阿瓜是不是还要跟着我。”Loki向窗外看了一眼，再次把球掷向Thor。  
Thor这次有所防备，灵敏的用双手捕捉，他将球放在Loki摊开的手掌上，又将自己的手掌盖在上面好阻止对方再次攻击他，他软下语气，替门外兢兢业业工作的警员感到不平：“友善点。”  
Loki斜着眼睛看他，之后从他热乎乎的手掌下抽离了自己的手，那颗弹力球从他们分离的瞬间沿着手掌边缘滚落，一路在脚下弹跳至窗边。Thor看着Loki伸长胳膊从抽屉里拿出一条能量棒，对方像魔术师展示道具一样用三根指头抓住边缘，好让他不受遮挡看清上面纯白色的品牌字样——BE-KIND，接着面带微笑，把那东西扔到了墙角。  
“那可是海盐味的，你的损失。”Thor去喝旁边的苏打水，任由Loki把自己的咖啡拿走。  
无人出声，他们的嘴巴刚好都被瓶口和杯缘占据，尴尬趁机跑来，仿佛是听到这里正是关系微妙暧昧的时刻，便急切的赶来看热闹。打破沉默不怎么容易，似乎无论如何都找不到轻松开口的时机，Loki吸吸鼻子，漫不经心的去拿压在桌上的红皮书。

“Loki。”Thor将手放在床沿，“你愿意跟我去喝一杯吗？”  
“那你要推上我的输液杆。”  
“不是，我是说你痊愈之后，这是个约会。”Thor真诚的看着Loki，即使他们之间隔着一本书，但他似乎就是能透过两百多页纸张看到Loki。  
如果说没有料想到此刻，那么是谎话。Thor就在书后，Loki觉得Thor的目光已经烧透了两百多张书页大张旗鼓的到了他的面前，让他慌张到了无法掩饰的地步。他期盼过此刻的发生，从他发现了自己对Thor过多的窥探，他研究对方，捉摸那些耀眼的善良是真是假，他接近阳光，影子在身后越来越长，那些与他如影随形的冷漠在衬托下引人注意，他用讥诮包裹不行，用傲慢掩盖不行，用一点幽默感也无济于事，他所拥有的注意被Thor瓜分，更重要的是连他自己也被Thor吸引了去，这就是为什么他恨得咬牙切齿但还是清楚自己爱上了对方，因为他终于找到了那个比他善良比他温柔，也比他自大比他张扬的那个人，又或者说这一切他们都不分上下。  
Loki开口，但仅仅只发出了一个模糊的音节，有藤曼仿佛从心底猛然拔高生长扼住了他的血肉，好让他想清楚再回答。


	5. Chapter 5

有人在敲窗户。Thor和Loki向窗户看去，Fandral狐疑的站在窗前，似乎才察觉出微妙的气氛。

“他们明天要来杀他，这个消息好在哪里？”Thor因为荒唐而笑起来。  
“好在我们掌握了对方的行动计划，以及马克西姆要带的帮手是我的线人。”Fandral看向Loki，“所以这是一个非常非常好的，活捉的机会。”  
“活捉一个杀人犯。”Loki低声总结。Fandral点头。Thor讥讽这真是个好主意。  
“我能得到多少奖金？”Loki语气平平。Fandral呆滞。Thor以为对方在说笑。  
“这种通缉犯一般都有悬赏吧。”Loki补充，也让剩下两个人彻底回归现实，认清这是正经的谈话。  
“他可是要杀你。”Fandral咬牙。  
“你们可是要活捉他。”Loki微笑。  
“我可以告你干扰警方办案。”  
“干扰一件威胁到我自己性命的案子？”Loki无辜的抬起眉毛。  
Fandral看向Thor，后者耸耸肩膀表示不加入战争，Fandral不得不屈辱的答应下Loki的要求。  
“按照协助办案上报...应该能拿到三千。”Fandral叹气，在将计划告知Loki之前将Thor赶出病房。  
“你这个被美色冲昏头脑的傻逼。”Fandral在关门前丢下一句。

计划不是很复杂。线人会帮助马克西姆制造混乱引开警力，对方借机扮作医生溜进病房下手。Fandral决定安排女警假装护士，提前留在病房内，之后里应外合即可完成抓捕。  
Thor仍然未能得知Loki惹上麻烦的原因，在很久之后的某次值班闲聊中才有队员谈起这件事，关于一间餐厅的火灾，Loki在事故报告上明确表示起火原因是人为而非自然，导致保险公司在核查后拒绝理赔，之后Loki收到了威胁信件，众人才知道那家餐厅的经营者是本地帮派首领。

Thor在走廊等待，隔着玻璃看着Loki和Fandral冷静交谈，他突然想起Sif拜托他去查看伤者情况，于是走到前台询问昨天15号医疗车送来的患者怎么样了，护士在查询过后告知他对方已经脱离生命危险，Thor把情况发给了Sif，对方很快回复谢谢，并说向Laufeyson带去我的问候。  
Fandral和Loki的谈话时间不长，不过Thor跟着Fandral一起离开了医院，他们说了一些琐事但话题还是被Thor强行绕回到Loki身上。  
“你明天不能来医院。”  
“他不能一个人面对这些，他的家人还有我们的队员都不知道！只有我！”Thor只能让步，争取着呆在指挥车里的机会。  
“好吧，但你要老实呆着。”Fandral清楚他的老友的执拗性格，也有点察觉到Thor与Loki之间糟糕的暧昧气氛，那就像一场缓慢的势均力敌的拉锯战，只是一个人的胜利就是双方的胜利，失败也是如此。

Thor在第二天很早就到了Fandral的指挥车，他不能得到耳机，也不能在行动进行中询问情况，只能有些碍事的坐在并不宽敞的车厢里，还被命令一定要保持安静。  
Loki一个人躺在病床上，那两名警员依然坐在病房门口，医生来了又走，护士来了又走，一切都与平常别无二般，Loki从容镇定的样子也让圈套看起来更加真实。Loki看书也看手机，他突然想起了Thor，转而想到对方此刻或许正在家里等待消息，在麻烦解决后便会急匆匆的打来电话。希望这次他的声音小点。Loki揉揉耳朵，想起他受伤那天Thor惊天动地的怒吼，让他直到进入抢救室都保持清醒。  
一切都按照计划顺利进行，马克西姆在警员视线被牵制的时候装作医生走进病房，伪装成护士的女警趁其不备去夺马克西姆的手枪，子弹惊险落在Loki床边，埋伏在隔壁的警员立刻冲进房间，马克西姆大吼着一定要杀了他，Loki毫不在意的耸肩，他站在床边，看着马克西姆被五人押送离开。有人准备进来收拾打斗残局，也有人在忙乱中通知他稍后要做笔录，Loki贴着墙壁走出病房，借口说自己因为受到惊吓要先冷静一下，他向着吸烟室走去，正从口袋里摸着烟盒，就听到身后有人步伐匆匆，他转身，Thor已经大张双臂，他没什么机会逃离只能乖乖被对方圈在怀里。  
“嘿...”Thor喘息着，他被吓坏了，即使他做着世界上最危险的职业之一。他从Fandral的耳机里听到枪声，一瞬间所有人都向着病房奔跑，Fandral不停下达指令，锐利的风擦过耳畔，造成了天然的影响听力的杂音，他想让Fandral转述情况，更决定立刻赶到现场才对，他们穿行过盘踞着呻吟的大厅，因为等不及电梯而奔向楼梯间，他气喘吁吁但不曾放慢动作，直到他站到走廊，隔着攒动的人头看到Loki穿着条纹病服，不紧不慢的走在前方。  
“嗨...”Loki犹豫着，但还是将双手搭在了Thor身上。他并不需要安抚或陪伴，但Thor出现在这依然太好了，那让今天看起来没有那么糟，并且直到现在他才发现Thor的存在让生活变糟也变的更好，他喟叹。所以大概，喜欢要比讨厌多一点。

Fandral毫不留情地在他们身后拍下了这一幕，之后重新投身于案件的收尾工作。

Loki终于如愿以偿的在下个月的第一天复职，Fandral也在同天拿着奖金来到消防队，脸色柔和的将三千块交到了Loki手上，并关心了对方的健康状况，队员们紧盯着Thor的反应，在被当事三人发现之后不自然的移开目光，Fandral此刻了然，跟Thor玩笑两句之后说找女士们有事，Thor和Loki叫上队员们去车库维护灭火器和工具，在强烈寒流的影响下今天气温已经降到了零下二十度，报警中心服务器因此瘫痪，莱弗利需要他们随时待命并保护好所有带引擎的工具。

“好吧，我不信你没发现。”Fandral向Thor和Loki离开的地方扬扬下巴，将双手搭在桌上，“而且你们一定开了赌局。”  
“抱歉，这是内部赌局。”Sif将Fandral的手推下去。  
“我就知道所有人都能看出来。”奥莉莎靠在椅子上，双腿懒懒的搭在桌上。“那实在太明显了，他们之间的性张力。”  
“性张力。”Fandral看向奥莉莎。  
“就差抱在一块啃了。”奥莉莎一边笑一边玩手指。  
Sif看向Fandral，她捉摸不清对方的意图，猜想Fandral可能打算拿这件事威胁她，但Fandral仿佛听到她心声似的立刻摆手，义正言辞的说我可是一名警察，然后拿出手机打开相册，在Sif想要抢夺之前眼疾手快地把手收了回去。  
“说吧！”Sif丧气的向后倚靠，“你的要求。”  
“非常简单，解除我在酒吧不能调酒的禁令。”  
“这不是我一个人的决定。”Sif咬着牙齿。  
“但你能左右他们的意见。”Fandral狡黠一笑，然后装模作样的撅起嘴巴：“你们也看到我手里的好东西了。”  
“你根本不会调酒，上一次为了把妹你毁了七百块钱的酒。”Sif面无表情的罗列Fandral的‘罪状’：“而你现在还要靠着最好朋友的隐私赚钱！”Sif说着就挥起手掌，奥莉莎见怪不怪的看着Fandral做出相同的动作，合掌时响声清脆。  
“成交！”  
“成交。”

 

Loki隐约察觉到了气氛不对，但又没有更多证据证明队员们在背着他搞鬼。Thor在一旁安排进行维护工作，显然根本没有注意到时刻漂浮在四周的诡异气氛。

 ***67号云梯车，60号抢险车，15号医疗车，人员受伤，红枫大街1034号。***  
所有人立刻赶往事故现场。  
“在这在这！”一个女人只穿着单薄的睡衣在马路中间招手，在Thor和Loki下车之后带着所有人走向一旁的围栏。“我不想让他出门，他在偷偷翻栏杆的时候出事了、天哪，快救救我的孩子！”  
Thor和女人走到围栏旁边，男孩被尖锐的铁钎刺穿了左上臂，整个身体悬挂在半空，男孩的爸爸在下方托举孩子防止跌落，但显然就要耗尽力气。  
“亨特去拖住孩子，艾利克斯准备无齿锯！”Loki立刻下达命令，他伸手接过Sif递来的毛毯盖住男孩的脑袋。  
Thor接过无齿锯，男孩的手臂已经落在了整个铁钎的底端，唯一的方法只有去切断临近三面的铁管。奥莉莎抬来脊骨矫正板，Sif半蹲下同毛毯下的男孩对话，Thor利落的切断了三根铁管，Sif和奥莉莎立刻将男孩抬上医疗车赶往医院。  
Loki松了一口气，咬下手套去揉眼睛，他的眼睛总是过于湿润，再加上刚才下车时被风用力一吹，此刻洇在眼周旁的水汽结成了柔软的冰晶，视野变得有些模糊。他的动作不太温柔，所以眼皮很快变成了温暖的粉红色，他抬头，正对上Thor的目光，对方指挥队员将工具搬进抢险车之后快步向他走来。  
“太冷了吧。”Thor看着Loki淡粉色的鼻尖和眼皮，颧骨和毛线帽下露出的一点耳垂被冻的通红，他把Loki夹在胳膊下面的手套抽出来，说着就要帮对方重新戴上。  
“把我当成你那些女朋友了？”Loki抢过手套，他撞开Thor的肩膀，向前方大喊：“艾利克斯！准备开车！”Loki钻进副驾驶把手套塞进胸前口袋，没一会就觉得令人难耐的燥热从胸口向四肢蔓延，他舔舔嘴唇，后视镜中抢险车乖乖跟在他们身后。

回到消防站后莱弗利让Loki和Thor立刻到办公室，Sif和奥莉薇刚巧在这时候回来，和剩下的人笑侃夫夫们又去接受什么新任务，这时候有人站在大门外打招呼，Sif随众人视线转身。  
“薇拉？”Sif向大门口走去。  
“Alexander小姐。”薇拉快走两步，她将怀里的蛋糕盒递给对方，搓搓冻僵的鼻子说：“为了感谢你为我弟弟所做的一切。”  
“噢！谢谢你，薇拉。”Sif接过蛋糕，扫了一眼上面的牌子，能想象到身后队员们大概都如饿鬼豺狼似的盯着她。“进来喝杯可可吧，或者是咖啡。”  
“不，谢谢你，Alexander小姐、”薇拉摆摆手，手套上的绒球跟着甩来甩去。  
“叫我Sif就好！”Sif坚持。  
“好。”薇拉垂下头，再看向Sif的时候有些激动和害羞，她的语速很快：“我只是想来告诉你，我决定去考医生急救证书了，做一名急救员...就像你一样。”  
Sif一时不知道如何回答，她想她大概影响了一个女孩，因此感到激动又紧张：“那、真的很好，我相信你能做到。”  
薇拉抿起嘴巴，然后侧过一点身体指指身后：“还有人在等我。”接着她有些犹豫，后退半步但最后决定向前一步，她拥抱Sif，在对方脸颊下落下一吻。“再见，Sif。”

 

比起消防站门口的温情一刻，莱弗利的办公室相对凝重许多。  
“今年的抗癌慈善长跑快开始了。”莱弗利刻意停顿之后看向Loki：“宣传海报上印着卫冕冠军，”莱弗利将桌子上的海报递给Loki，“我需要你们把它贴在消防站的宣传栏上。”  
“这群...”Loki咬牙切齿。  
“停，Laufeyson。”莱弗利打断Loki，他非常理解Loki为什么这么生气，因为在上一届活动中，希德和艾利克斯代表107号消防站参赛，在回来后怒骂42号消防站的人都是杂种，为了夺冠和其他消防站的人联手妨碍他们。  
“是圣乔治医院举办的那个？”Thor打破紧张气氛，他记得那个活动今年才是第二届，去年他因为值班没有参加。  
“对，今年也要派两个人去。”莱弗利看向Loki，几乎是在明示这是次报仇机会。  
“我去。”Loki沉声，眼睛死死盯着海报上方的笑脸。  
“我也去。”Thor也说，那天他们刚好都在休息。  
“好，但记住，活动的目的是宣传健康的生活方式。”莱弗利站起来，场面话总得说，但在Thor拿走海报之前，他用食指划过了图片上人的脖子。

Thor和Loki离开办公室，奥莉薇听到动静后探出身体，说厨房还剩下一些蛋糕，Thor说着就来，但看到Loki向休息室走去。  
“你不去吃吗？”Thor跟上Loki。  
“不，还要写报告。”  
“我可以帮你拿一块。”  
“不用。”  
“嘿！”Thor去拉Loki的手臂，对方不耐烦的想要挣脱但看到他手腕上的烧伤愣了一下，接着他故意去捏。“老天！”Thor痛呼出声。  
Loki突然明白刚才Thor接过无齿锯的时候为什么皱眉，Thor依然没有松手，而他却无论如何都不能下定决心再捏一次，Thor得意忘形的揽过他的肩膀，Loki不轻不重的踢向了对方的小腿。  
奥莉薇装作随意的问为什么这么久，Loki和Thor同时指着对方说他在走廊里摔了一跤，两人一起去厨房拿蛋糕，在没人能看到的橱柜下面，Thor的左脚被Loki的鞋底无情碾压。

但对于那天的事，Loki始终没有回答，而Thor也没有再次询问好逼迫他回答，两人心照不宣，没有更加亲密但维持着本身的暧昧，Sif和奥莉薇坚持说赌局胜负已分，并亮出Fandral拍摄的照片作为决定性证据，艾利克斯和盖曼垂死挣扎，一口咬定没亲嘴就没胜负，并刻意在值班结束之后拥抱Thor作为道别，挑衅的看向Sif证明拥抱没用，Loki在一旁惊恐的看着盖曼，严肃警告对方他们每月可都有药物测试，结果被迫收到了同样的拥抱，众人嬉笑道别，Thor看到大家走远之后跑到Loki停车的方向，对方刚刚发动汽车，Thor像只巨大蝙蝠似的挡住了前窗，Loki不得不踩下刹车，但坚持不摇下玻璃。  
“关于慈善长跑！我觉得！我们该一起练习！”Thor隔着玻璃大喊，“为了胜利！”  
Loki想，只是跑步而已。他在车内点头，看到Thor欢呼，大声道别之后一路小跑回自己的车里，Loki想说他们都还没有约定时间地点，但Thor在第二天早晨六点钟按响了他们家的门铃。  
Loki有一瞬间幻想Thor其实是个变态，这么多年一直牢记他的地址，隔三差五就会在附近徘徊偷窥，之后再见面时故意装作不相识，再小心试探，大胆前进，最后平分他的养老金，再......Loki一边想着一边开机，莱弗利的短信在这时候跳出来，大意是Odinson从我这里问了你的地址。

Loki开门。

“早哇！”Thor朝气蓬勃的打招呼。“我从队长那里问了你的地址。”  
Loki不动声色的熄灭屏幕，从墙上拿下钥匙后走出门。“开始吧。”  
他们向着上班的反方向跑，Loki没去在意规划路线这种事，显然Thor和他想法一样，他们偏好直线，直到跑出足够远才转一个弯，Loki本身擅长短跑，突然加大的运动量让他有些吃不消，Loki调整呼吸，尽量保持和Thor并行，但在一段时间后终于坚持不住逐渐减缓速度，他倒没必要在这件事上拼命，可除了他的面子问题，他也必须要做好充足准备应对慈善长跑。  
“我忘记拿水瓶了。”Thor渐渐停下，他指指旁边的便利店：“不介意的话你得等等我。”  
Loki点点头，一边调整呼吸一边陪Thor走进便利店，Thor的动作很慢，结完账的时候Loki已经平复的差不多了，但Thor说他们需要走走。  
“跑步可不能聊天。”他这么说。  
Loki不打算聊什么，但找话题的工作也落不到他身上，Thor问了一些有的没的，多半绕着生活打转，但不会深入到让人觉得冒犯，也就是问问对食物的喜好和那扇窗户有没有罢工。Loki基本都会回答，但并不是每次都语气温和，有时候他们会针锋相对，但基本都是Thor被噎的哑口无言。走回家似乎比跑步用了更短时间，Loki懒得说再见就朝家门走去，Thor加快脚步站在他面前，眉眼含笑但表情很认真，他快速的亲吻了Loki的额头，然后帮对方把耳际的碎发别到后面，小声说明天见。  
于是在慈善长跑开始前的半个月，这一切就成了常态，晨跑练习，和道别时干净的吻。但没人知道，尤其是艾利克斯和盖曼。

慈善长跑开始那天Thor和Loki必须提前很久到达场地，因为要直起107号的帐篷，并且将义卖的T恤整齐放好，期间42号的人来找过麻烦，在握手这道关卡上Loki全面获胜，对方咬牙切齿忍着酸痛的泪水离去。  
Thor在收纳好纸箱之后让Loki留在帐篷，他去帮两人报名，但这时候队员们抱着运动饮料走来，所有人挤进帐篷时热热闹闹，亨特抱着孩子坐在售卖台旁边推销T恤，Sif简单问候鼓励之后去检查Thor的手腕。

比赛在一小时后开始，赛道全长为五公里，获胜队伍会赢得下一次出现在海报上的机会以及以所属消防站名义捐赠给救助站的五千块。  
希德和艾利克斯在比赛开始前凶狠的扫视四周，中指有半分钟都没空收回去。  
“他们会在前期激怒你让你消耗体力，打乱节奏。”希德看了一眼艾利克斯，“或者会故意做些在犯规边缘的事情。”  
“保持心态，副队们。”艾利克斯拍着Thor和Loki的肩膀，“你们是107号的希望！”  
Thor斗志昂扬，Loki也迫不及待想像撕海报一样撕了42号的笑脸，两人做足了伸展，在身高和肌肉的展示上碾压四周，之后令人恐惧的走进赛道。  
“真担心Odinson会把挡路的撞飞。”奥莉莎啜饮咖啡。  
“你更该担心Laufeyson不会冷笑着捅死对方。”Sif和奥莉莎慢慢走回帐篷。

正如艾利克斯和希德所说，今年42号的人依然联合另外两个消防队想要挤走有威胁的对手从而包揽前三，在赛道行至一半的时候已经有三个试图靠冲撞Loki让他快跑消耗力气，Loki轻松保持状态，反去打乱对方的节奏，之后和Thor不紧不慢的处在队伍中间，一直等到最后一公里，Loki看了Thor一眼，对方就像他们练习过的那样逐渐加速，之前保留的体力派上用场，有人想要挡路但反被撞个踉跄，Thor迅速从三十五名越到了第一名的位置，Loki也开始加速，Thor的爆发力惊人，这也是他将赌注全都压在对方身上的原因，这场胜利他早已预见，但获胜的瞬间依然令他澎湃，Thor冲线的时候所有人都在尖叫，托这半个月晨跑的福，Loki也毫不狼狈的拿下了第三的位置，Thor冲过人群向他走来，就像每个早晨那样亲吻他的额头，Loki停下兴奋的呐喊，直接扯住Thor的衣领吻上了对方的嘴巴，Thor弯起嘴角，更用力的吻了回去，Loki闭上眼睛，认为这种迟来的亲吻也是他妈的美好。身后欢呼嘈杂，但隐约能听到艾利克斯大喊着不——，以及奥莉薇尖叫着说我爱长跑！


End file.
